<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attention by inkonmyflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094616">Attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers'>inkonmyflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin wants attention, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Armin Arlert, Domestic Fluff, Eren is more than willing to give it, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy, M/M, Mindless Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s wrong, my angel? You don’t look well.”</p><p>Armin slumped onto his chest and buried his face in it, humming at the smell of the familiar cologne still lingering on Eren’s skin. He let out a sigh and snuggled up against him, feeling his arm enclosing him and holding him tight.</p><p>“I want attention.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>Yet another Eremin domestic fluff oneshot. What can I say. They are cute.</p><p>I hope you'll enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Armin felt a little off that evening. Perhaps it was the exhausting work day he had gone through, or maybe just the winter slowly settling and cutting hours off his days to bring darkness early, but something made him feel a bit lonely and in the need of affection.</p><p> </p><p>     Leaving a half-empty glass of water on the kitchen counter, he tiptoed to his bedroom and stood in the doorframe. Eren was sitting against the bedpost, visibly focused on whatever he was doing on his phone - <em> probably reading one of those revolutionary articles about how we should burn down society and build a new one </em> . His eyes were hidden by strands of wild hair escaping from his bun, framing the sides of his face and making him look even more handsome than he already was. <em> Damn, must be somewhere in the Jäger genes... </em></p><p> </p><p>     He suddenly felt gripped by a strong sense of longing and walked up to their bed. He straddled Eren with a pout, letting his hands rest on his abdomen. The latter’s eyes left his phone’s screen and met Armin’s intense gaze, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of his expression.</p><p> </p><p>     “What’s wrong, my angel? You don’t look well.”</p><p> </p><p>     Armin slumped onto his chest and buried his face in it, humming at the smell of the familiar cologne still lingering on Eren’s skin. He let out a sigh and snuggled up against him, feeling his arms enclosing him and holding him tight.</p><p> </p><p>     “I want attention.”</p><p> </p><p>     He felt the light rumble of Eren’s laugh against him, before he put his phone on his nightstand and sat the both of them up, allowing little to no space to separate them.</p><p> </p><p>     “Are you having a bad day?</p><p>- Mmh. Not bad, but weird.”</p><p> </p><p>     His face heated up as Eren started peppering butterfly kisses on his face. His hands gently caressed his upper body before resting on his hip bones, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind them. Armin cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes, taking his time to admire their deep shade of emerald green before leaning down for a sweet, passionate kiss, only pulling back when the two of them were out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>     “Ar, you look really, really good when you’re wearing my t-shirt.</p><p>- You think so?</p><p>- Yeah, it frames your body in a nice way.</p><p>- It’s probably because of your magic.</p><p>- Magic? What kind of?</p><p>- I don’t know, something that has to do with being really hot.”</p><p> </p><p>     Both laughed. </p><p> </p><p>     Armin reached behind Eren’s head and slowly pulled the band that was tying his hair up off. Brown locks fell onto his shoulders in an untamed mess, giving Eren the wild look that he sported half the time. Hands going back to cupping his face, he left a few kisses on his forehead and on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>     “Like my hair?”</p><p> </p><p>     Armin hummed and left one last kiss on his nose.</p><p> </p><p>     “I like it when you let it down like that… It looks really nice and soft… You need to brush it, though...</p><p>- Looks like I’m getting the extra attention you wanted.</p><p>- Idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>      The blond buried his head in his shoulder as Eren laughed, amused by how easy flustering his boyfriend was. No matter how long they had been together, seeing him embarrassed by any attention he would give him yet longing for it always made him feel utterly in love. Still, he was glad that Armin knew he could ask him for anything without having to hold back,</p><p> </p><p>     He pulled the both of them back to lay down, pressing Armin tight against his chest and brushing a few hair strands out of his face.</p><p> </p><p>     “You’re beautiful, I love you.”</p><p>- I love you too, Eren.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>